Magic Night
by SamA3642
Summary: What happens when the boys go to a magic theme restaurant?
Dean is riding down the road with Sam and Cas, they had just finished a grueling case involving werewolves and vampires. They were tired, sore, exhausted and in Dean's case starving. There was nothing for miles until Sam had spoken up.

"Dean take this exit it'll take us to a town and we should stop so we can rest, relax, and recharge". Sam said.

"That's a great idea Sammy, what do you say Cas". Dean said.

Cas was being distracted by a game on his phone so he didn't hear the older Winchester.

"Cas!" Dean shouted.

Cas looked up confused. "Sorry Dean i was helping the poor frog cross the river".

Dean was confused and replied. "What never mind i don't wanna know, were gonna be stopping for food soon".

Cas kept his focus on the game and replied to the older Winchester. "That is fine". He kept playing the game while Dean was driving and Sam was on his phone. He took the exit and Dean found a place where the special is burgers and pies so he quickly pulled into the place and parked.

"Hey geek one and geek two were here". Dean said.

Sam looked up from his phone and saw where they were. "Dean where are we?" He asked.

"Were at a diner Sam where they serve food and we eat food". Dean said.

"Whatever i'm too tired to argue let's go, come on Cas let's go". Sam said.

Cas was still distracted by the game so Dean snatched the phone from his hands and gave a sad look. "Dean you just killed the poor frogs what do you have to say for yourself".

"Let's eat". Dean said cheerfully.

When they walk in they saw workers dressed as magicians with the top hats, short capes, and pens in the shape of wands. Sam then looked over to his brother with a highly confused face just as Cas had.

"Dean where are we?" Cas asked quietly.

"I don't know but were here so let's stay". Dean said.

A worker then came over to the group. "Welcome to Magic Night can i teleport you to a table". He said.

"Sure". Sam said.

"This way gentlemen". The waiter said.

The three men then followed the waiter as a show was about to begin and they sat down at a table with a tablecloth that had stars and cards with a crystal ball in the middle, they ordered their drinks Dean got a beer while Sam and Cas got water.

"Can i take your order. I recommend the magic burger with the top hat apple pie". He said.

"We'll take three please". Dean said.

As the lights went out Cas got a little freaked but calmed down when the lights pointed at the stage.

"Calm down man it's just a show". Sam said.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen i am the Magnificent Martin". Martin said.

He started by drinking some water but then it started coming out of his nose.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Cas asked.

"It's just a trick Cas". Sam said.

He then continued by pulling a rabbit from his hat, turning his wand into flowers.

"And for my next trick i will need a volunteer from the audience". Martin said.

The spotlight then goes around the audience and Martin points to Cas.

"How about you sir". Martin said.

Cas looked over to the two brothers. "Dean, Sam, have i been chosen to do this?" He asked.

"Yeah go on man". Dean said.

Cas then goes up to the stage and waits for Martin.

"And what is your name?" Martin asked.

"Castiel". Cas answered.

"Well Castiel there is something behind your ear". Martin said.

Cas got confused while everyone in the audience including the brothers were laughing then when Martin pulled the quarter from behind his ear then he then began messing with his ears trying to find another but couldn't. Martin then pulled his wand out and pointed it at Cas.

"I will now make you disappear". Martin said.

Cas felt threatened when Martin said that so he positioned his hands and made the whole building shake.

"Dean we have to get Cas and get out now". Sam said.

Dean and Sam then ran through the crowd and got Cas but he picked something up hiding it in his coat as they went out then just as they were leaving the waiter came out with their food.

"You forgot your burgers and pie". The waiter said.

The guys were in the car as Dean was bolting out of the parking lot.

"I didn't get my burger and pie". Dean said

"Cas what was that man?" Sam asked.

"He said he was going to make me disappear". Cas said.

Cas then took the rabbit out from his coat and began petting it.

"Cas it was a trick". Sam said.

Dean then looked back and saw the angel petting the rabbit from the show.

"Cas you stole the rabbit?!" Dean asked.

"I wanted to give him a better home than that hat". Cas said.


End file.
